Fia, Demigod of Doom
by halfbloodbugsy
Summary: A girl comes to camp half-blood. But, nobody can figure out her godly parent! An ancient god gets revealed, one many thought was gone forever.


Disclaimer: I an a girl and my name is Fia not Rick Riordan. So I do not own Percy Jackson.

Please review this is my first ever fanfiction. Hope you guys like it.

Ch 1

I woke up, trying to remember where I was. Oh, right. I fainted asleep on the bus. What bus, might you ask? Oh the one that TRIED TO KIDNAP ME! I can faint really easily when I get scared. I looked around. Oh my gosh. I was in a old attic. Or it looked like. Whoever kidnapped me must have taken my glasses. I happened to have a phobia of attics (long story). I stumbled around the room, yelling at the top of my lungs. The roof started to shake. I screamed louder and it came tumbling down on me. Darn it, I forgot how loud my scream was. I moved as fast as I could to avoid getting crushed like a bug. I ran right into someone. "Ow!" I yelled. I sent both the person and me tumbling. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy helped me up. "Who are you? Are you my kidnapper?" "What?! Am I your-Wait a minute you think you were kidnapped?" "Well, duh!" I retorted. I was not in a good mood anymore. "Who do you think you are, kidnapping me, then saying you didn't?! And do you happen to know I attics? WHO ARE YOU?!" The guy had started backing up during my yelling-session. "Woah woah woah! You, ma'am, have a temper issue". My anger started to die down. "Right. I know." I said. "As for who I am, my name is Nico D'Angelo. I'm the son of Hades." I snorted. "Oh right. And I'm a dragon." Nico backed away. "You are?!" "No! Why would you think that?" I shook my head, like he was a silly little boy (so not true he was at least two years older and one foot taller. Nico looked kinda baffled. "Now you're just being confusing. So if you aren't a dra-oh you must be the new one." He looked around like he was looking for somebody. "Oh my gods did you bring the Big House's roof down?" Nico' s eyes widened. I shrugged. "As I said before, I'm scared of attics." He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, I'm taking you to Chiron." I planted myself on the ground. "Why should I go anywhere with you, weirdo?" Nico sighed. "You're going to have to come with me anyways, so just make this easy for me." I stayed where I was and gave him the evil eye. "I really hoped I didn't have to do this," Nico said, and with that he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed. We even passed other kids and none of them helped me. "Great. I'm in the land of Crazy-town with a bunch of psycho kidnappers." I thought to myself. "Oh gee thanks for the compliment." Nico said sarcastically. Oops. I must have said that out loud. I went back to screaming.

We got to a little area in the middle of a bunch of cabins. What I saw nearly gave me a heart-attack. There was a centaur, a real centaur, standing there. He turned toward us. When he saw Nico carrying me, while I was kicking and screaming, he laughed really hard. As we got closer, Nico FINALLY put me down. I got ready to bolt, but he put a hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't. Grrr... The centaur galloped over to us. "I see you have found our new demigod, Nico," he said. I looked at the guy like he was cerr-aa-zy! He laughed. Nico said," Yah Chiron, she brought the Big House's roof down with her screaming." The centaur, apparently named Chiron, chuckled. "Good joke, Nico." Nico stared at him. "No, she literally brought down the Big House's roof with her screaming." Chiron looked at where we cane from. "Oh. Well, will you go tel the Hephaestus cabin? They surely will be glad to do it." "Sure Chiron," Nico said. Then he ran off, leaving me with horse-man. He looked at me. "Now, Fia, I'm sure you're a little confused," he said. "A little?" I muttered. "Fia, you were not kidnapped, as I heard you screaming on the way here. You are half Greek-god, so one of your parents is a mortal, and one of them is an Olympian." I sat down hard on the ground. "Ookay..." I said, staring at the ground. "Fia, I know it is hard to believe, but Greek mythology is very real. Do you have a mom or a dad?" Chiron said. I looked up. "A mom." I soo did not want to believe this! 'I am Fia Treeglove!' I told myself. 'I stick to facts!' Chiron looked at me sympathetically, as if he knew this was hard to process. "No! No no no no no! My father is not a Greek god! He's dead! My mom told me that he was in a mine explosion." Chiron just looked at me sadly. "My mom never lied to me," I said pathetically, grasping for one piece of the life I knew. "I'm sorry Fia. Mortals sometimes don't even know that their spouse was a Greek god or goddess." I shook my head. I was really tired and overloaded with facts I didn't want to believe. So, naturally, being me, I fainted.


End file.
